A very big team
by Golden-yellow girl
Summary: Tech is back but what news will he & Bridget recieve? Sequal to Lost in the Past. TechxOC, RevxOC, SlamxOC, AcexLexi, DuckxOC
1. A new gang

**I don't own the crossover characters.**

Bridget landed safely on her feet near a house just outside Acmetropolis, Nology & Chocola flew down to her; they suddenly saw a black duck with hazel eyes wearing an orange shirt, orange shoes, & orange pants.

"My name's Dagger Duck, what's yours?"

"Bridget Bunny,"

"So tell me Bridget, what are you doing here with those colored onions?"

"Nology & Chocola are called chao," Nology looked around,

"Nature, where are you?"

"He couldn't be far, let's start looking,"

"Thanks Dagger."

* * *

><p>Tech fell down a slope &amp; into the ocean; he slowly crawled onshore &amp; collapsed. 3 shadows suddenly loomed over the unconscious coyote; the owners of these shadows were roadrunners. When they saw how badly beaten he was, they felt sorry for him; the roadrunners exchanged looks &amp; smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>The black duck, gray bunny, &amp; 2 chao were taking a break,<p>

"I'm sorry Bridget,"

"Don't worry about it Dagger but…I see smoke, looks like a campfire,"

"Wanna go see?" Bridget smiled & nodded as they raced over to get a closer look.

* * *

><p>1 roadrunner had just finished bandaging the cuts Tech had received from rolling down the hill; another was looking for some medicine while a third was trying to get the collar off. The third roadrunner finally got the collar off as Tech opened his eyes &amp; saw them, the second roadrunner held out a glass of water &amp; some medicine,<p>

"Take-this-dear," the coyote took the medicine & then drank some water. He then drifted off to sleep,

"Nature," Nology flew over & hugged the sleeping coyote,

"He'll-be-okay," the first roadrunner assured them,

"He-just-took-some-medicine," the second exclaimed,

"Thank you, but how'd you get the collar off?" The third roadrunner explained what had happened to the collar;

"I'm-Ralph-Runner-&-this-is-Harriet-but-you-can-call-us-Ma-&-Pa-Runner-&-this-is-Rip,"

"Cool, once he's better, we'll be checking on his parents,"

"Where you planning on going after that?"

"Loonatics HQ, why?"

"My brother, Rev's part of the Loonatics,"

"I know," Bridget stated while pointing at Tech,

"My brother, Danger is also a part of the Loonatics," Dagger stated,

"Rip,-you-should-go-with-them-too;-if-they're-joining-the-team,-than-you-should-join-as-well,"

"But Pop, Rev got his powers from the meteor; I didn't get any at all & what about the family business."

"Rip,-I'm-sure-you-received-some-powers-too,-you-just-didn't-unlock-them-yet," Tech woke up & let out a yawn; Bridget looked at him,

"How do you feel?"

"Like nothing happened to me,"

"Guess we should get going," they nodded & left; Tech noticed someone watching them but didn't say a thing.


	2. Rev's in love

Tech & the gang arrived at the cave-like house,

"Tech, we were worried about you," a beautiful brown coyote with Tech's eye-color wearing a blue dress & black heels exclaimed; a brown coyote with red eyes wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, & dark gray boots stood next to her,

"When you didn't write back, we started a secret search party." The red-eyed coyote explained; the beautiful coyote nodded,

"Now your sister's missing," the female coyote suddenly noticed the silver chao on Tech's head & the gang behind him,

"Who are your friends?"

"I'm sorry, Mom; this is Bridget Bunny, Dagger Duck, Rip Runner, & these little guys are Nology & Chocola; they're called chao,"

"Hello dears, I'm Rachel E. Coyote,"

"I'm Gorgeous E. Coyote."

"Nice to meet you,"

"We'll find her," Bridget assured as Tech hugged his parents,

"When you do, keep an eye on her."

"She ran away after she dumped Luthor," Tech smiled,

"I'll keep an eye on her," he hugged them goodbye & they left; the gang arrived back at Rip's place & informed his parents about what Tech's parents told them; the gang then ate & went to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Zadavia waited as the team took their seats around the holocom table,<p>

"So what's up, boss?"

"I was sensing some trouble on the far side of the city,"

"Perfect, another robot attack," Duck stated with sarcasm,

"It's a robotic bear," Zadavia stated with a glare,

"I don't think that robotic bear can last 1 second anymore," Lexi noticed an empty seat,

"Hey, where's Rev?"

* * *

><p>"Guys, it's time to start our search," Rip stated as he got out of bed; Bridget got up &amp; stretched. Dagger got up but noticed that the coyote &amp; chao were missing,<p>

"Where are Tech, Chocola, & Nology?"

"They're already outside, training," Rip stated as he pointed to the window. Sure enough, Tech, Chocola, & Nology were training; the gang walked outside & greeted their friends,

"Glad to see you guys are up; ready?"

"Ready whenever you are," the gang soon left to search for Tech's sister.

* * *

><p>Rev raced to the scene &amp; saw the robotic bear; the roadrunner lured the bear to a cliff &amp; the bear plummeted. Rev raced back to a shadowed figure &amp; carried the figure back to HQ.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang was resting near a nightclub,<p>

"Let's see, if I was a coyote & I was hiding from someone, where would I be?" Tech suddenly realized the answer,

"Searching for me," the gang was confused that their friend answered Bridget's question,

"You see; when Darla was born, both my parents seemed to forget that she existed; because I remind them that she was around, Darla always worries about me as much as I worry about her," the gray bunny was touched by this.

"That's so sweet,"

"Darla was helping Mom & Dad at home; the last time I wrote to them was the day before the day of the meteor," Bridget smiled as the gang raced off to continue their search.

* * *

><p>Ace noticed something coming &amp; saw Rev setting a beautiful brown coyote with red eyes to her feet, she wore a green dress, green boots, &amp; a green bracelet; the male bunny walked over &amp; smiled,<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks to your friend I am," the rest of the team saw them; Lexi walked over,

"Hi, I'm Lexi; this is Ace & Rev," the coyote smiled & shook their hands,

"Who are they?" She asked, pointing to the others,

"The big guy is Slam, that's Duck, & that's our boss, Zadavia,"

"Nice meeting you, I'm Darla E. Coyote."

* * *

><p>Tech &amp; the gang continued their search; Bridget &amp; Rip were on a high ledge. Tech suddenly realized something &amp; wrote a note for them, he was now folding it into a paper airplane; Dagger noticed this,<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Something I learned from Charms," the duck caught onto what the coyote said,

"Good looks don't teach people,"

"But kids do," Tech countered back with venom in his voice; the chao glared at the duck as the coyote threw the paper airplane up to his 2 friends; Bridget caught it & handed it to the roadrunner. Rip read the note; he was confused by the note & looked down at the coyote,

"Are you sure?" The roadrunner asked, unsure of whether his friend was certain or crazy,

"That's my guess," Rip & Bridget joined their friends.

* * *

><p>Rev noticed Darla working on something,<p>

"Hi-Darla,-what-are-ya-working-on?"

"Hi Rev, I'm working on a time phone so we can call someone that hails from a different time zone; I don't think it'll work but I'm trying,"

"I'm-sure-you'll-get-it-to-work,-I-believe-in-you,"

"Thank you Rev; you're so sweet,"

"Thanks-Darla," the roadrunner stated while blushing.

* * *

><p>Nology noticed Tech looking at the sky;<p>

"Tech, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Sonic & the others; I just hope they're all okay,"

"Tech, Nology, Bridget, Dagger, come quick," Rip shouted, the gang raced over to the roadrunner & his new chao as they stared at the ground,

"What's up, guys?"

"Look," Rip pointed to the ground; lying in the sand was a small machine that looked like a remote, Tech looked closely at it,

"It looks like Dar's Web surfer," Tech stated as he explained more about his sister,

"That sounds awesome,"

"Hey Tech, what did that note say?"

"It was saying that Tech guessed Rev found Darla,"

"Tech, can we have an aura sight just incase?" Tech's eyes glowed green & his ears spread out, generating a screen with a vivid picture of Darla at the Loonatics HQ,

"We'll see them soon," Tech assured before they all left; Tech noticed his pocket glowing & took out the red Chaos Emerald; _another __Chaos __Emerald __can__'__t __be __near __already._

* * *

><p>Darla noticed Rev was looking a little troubled; she was starting to worry about him,<p>

"Rev, you okay?" The coyote asked, more concerned about the roadrunner,

"Just-worried-about-my-family," the roadrunner answered quietly,

"I'm sure they're worried about you too," Ace noticed Darla's tone; the leader left the room & suddenly saw Lexi waiting to talk to him; after a brief talk, both bunnies found out the truth: Rev had fallen in love with Darla.


	3. Training Rip

Rip, Nology, Tech, Chocola, Bridget, & Dagger stood in a deserted field,

"Alright, let's start training to find out about Rip's powers,"

"Yeah," Tech smiled & they started their training; Bridget took out her hammer, which was like Amy's hammer but the only difference between the 2 girls' hammers was the color: the red portion of Amy's hammer was actually yellow for Bridget's hammer & the rest was red. Tech used Nology & Chocola while Dagger revealed that his powers were the same as Duck's powers. They soon unlocked 2 of Rip's 3 powers, which were the same as Rev's powers minus the GPS power,

"I didn't know I can fly like Rev & run as fast as him,"

"You only have one more power to unlock,"

"When will I unlock it?"

"When the time's right," Tech answered, Bridget caught on to this,

"That hybrid prince taught you way too much," she commented,

"Hybrid prince?"

"Our friend, Knuckles is a prince from a hidden planet; he's a roadrunner/lion hybrid,"

"Cool."

* * *

><p>The Loonatics were clearing out the city of all the robots; they managed to destroy the last robot,<p>

"That was a waste; who do you think let these robots out," Darla picked up a big piece of metal & noticed a logo inside it,

"Does this answer your question?" The coyote asked, showing them the logo: it was a strange looking face with a mustache & goggles; the face looked like he was grinning evilly,

"We better inform Zadavia," they left for HQ.

* * *

><p>Rip woke up &amp; stretched; he saw Tech &amp; the chao training &amp; started to walk out to join them.<p> 


	4. Rip's last power

Tech & Nology noticed Rip,

"Rip, what are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd train with you guys," they smiled,

"Alright," the 3 friends then started their training.

* * *

><p>The Loonatics finished informing Zadavia about the robots &amp; the logo,<p>

"You know, I thought I had a vision of Tech when I touched that piece of metal," Darla blurted,

"That does sound weird," Lexi exclaimed,

"Darla, you'll haveta train with Ace for the safety of your powers,"

"Yes ma'am," Ace led the coyote to the training room.

* * *

><p>Bridget, Chocola, &amp; Dagger saw the 3 friends training;<p>

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Tech smiled & sighed before answering,

"I'd go with training; if we enter Acmetropolis while it's being attacked, we gotta be prepared,"

"Right,"

"Let's begin," Tech announced before they started.

* * *

><p>Ace &amp; Darla began their training &amp; Ace discovered that Darla's powers were the same as Tech's old powers; Lexi came in,<p>

"How's the training going?" Ace turned to her,

"Darla's powers are the same as Tech's,"

"Tech is a part of the team?"

"He was the technician until Duck messed with 1 of his inventions & caused him to disappear,"

"Oh perfect, you guys don't know where Tech is or if his powers helped him through?" The bunnies nodded,

"That's saying much," Rev suddenly came in,

"Hi Rev," the bunnies looked at the roadrunner after the coyote finished waving,

"What's up, bud?"

"Zadavia-wanted-to-give-Tech's-room-to-Darla,"

"Alright, come on Darla," Lexi led the her away; Ace walked over to Rev,

"Rev, why don't ya ask Darla for a lil' stroll in the park,"

"I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-Ace,"

"Lexi & I both know about you & Darla; I won't tell Duck that you're in love with her," the roadrunner smiled,

"I-guess-you're-right,-I'll-try-to-ask-her,"

"Atta boy."

* * *

><p>The gang continued their training until a huge explosion sounded &amp; separated Tech &amp; Rip from the others,<p>

"You guys okay?"

"We're all fine," Nology looked around, Bridget noticed this but she didn't need to ask,

"Where's Nature & Rip?" They all looked around,

"NATURE, RIP, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think?" Darla asked as she came out, wearing Tech's old black &amp; green uniform,<p>

"You remind me of Tech," Ace stated,

"Guess that makes more of us; Rev, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," the roadrunner followed the coyote out the door; once they were outside & out of earshot, Darla turned to Rev,

"I had a talk with Lexi & she told me that you wanted to ask me something,"

"Yeah,-I've-never-asked-this-before-but-you-wanna-go-for-a-walk-in-the-park-or-maybe…" Darla held his beak shut,

"I heard of a nightclub in the desert," she explained before releasing his beak,

"You-wanna-go-there-tonight?-I'll-go-with-you-if-you-want," Darla smiled & hugged him,

"Thank you, Rev," the roadrunner blushed,

"No-problem,-Darla."

* * *

><p>Tech opened his eyes &amp; saw Rip talking to a dark gray coyote with brown eyes wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, &amp; blue boots,<p>

"That's what happened to us." Tech got up & walked over, crossing his arms over his torso,

"Makes sense but you're nuts if you think I'm gonna help you get back to my love," Tech chuckled,

"You still stupidly think that I'm dating Darla?"

"Well, I did; right up until you chuckled like that & now I'm thinking I should just get outta here," the dark gray coyote tried to run but realized that his feet were frozen to the ground,

"Don't think I'm finished, Luthor; Darla cares about me because she's my sister,"

"Oh; sorry, Tech," Tech sighed,

"Don't worry about it; but don't ever jump to conclusions again," the brown coyote shouted,

"Deal," Luthor stated quickly, Tech's eyes suddenly glowed,

"Hey, you got powers too,"

"Yeah, genie powers from the meteor," Tech smiled & explained about his powers as well as Rip's,

"We better hurry if we wanna find the rest of the gang,"

"Right," the 3 raced away.

* * *

><p>That night, Darla &amp; Rev arrived at the nightclub; which was in fact the same nightclub Tech &amp; the gang rested near when they were searching for Darla. The coyote &amp; roadrunner entered &amp; soon were enjoying the night together; they suddenly heard the club announcing a dance for couples, Darla gladly accepted Rev's request for the dance &amp; they lovingly danced before Darla slowly went for a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Tech, Rip, &amp; Luthor continued their search for their friends; the 3 friends noticed a fighting couple. Luthor looked at Tech,<p>

"You think we should do something about this?" He asked,

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking,"

"I think something's gonna happen here," Rip's eyes suddenly glowed red as his last power activated,

_I __can__'__t __believe __he __cheated __on __me._

The roadrunner placed a hand on Tech's shoulder, the coyote faced his friend; he could read it right off the roadrunner's face: Rip's last power is mind reading.


	5. Reunited gang

Bridget, Dagger, Nology, & Chocola desperately searched for their friends; Bridget suddenly heard a voice & turned to see a news crew. Dagger saw what Bridget was looking at; he rolled his eyes at the sight of Misty Breeze,

"Here's your coffee too, Misty," Paula Hayes informed while holding out a cup for her, Misty took the cup;

"You know, I was thinking; we should do a piece on barometric pressure,"

"That's absurd,"

"What, barometric pressure?"

"No, that you were thinking; I'm Misty Breeze, honey. I do the weather, you uh bring the coffee," Bridget took out her hammer & threw it at Misty; her hammer hit the stuck-up weather girl in the face, causing everyone to turn their attention to the bunny.

"I can tell that nobody's appreciating this poor girl but when she's out saving your sorry asses, you'll all regret it; come on, Paula," Bridget led them all away,

"Thanks uh…"

"Bridget Bunny; this is Dagger Duck, Nology the Chao, & Chocola the Chao,"

"Thanks Bridget but how did you know my name?"

"When the meteor hit, it teleported me into the early 21st century somehow, where I met experts on the powers of Chaos. They trained me & now I can use Chaos Energy to gather info about anyone,"

"Cool, were you serious about the superhero thing?"

"Yes; first we need to find our friends,"

"How many?"

"2; a coyote & a roadrunner,"

"I think I saw them with another coyote," they turned & saw a stork with blonde hair & green eyes wearing a pink & yellow, short-sleeved shirt; purple shoes; & a blue skirt. Her white feathers were showing off a glossy sheen,

"I'm sorry Stella, how long have you been there?"

"Up from when you were talking about the meteor,"

"Yeah, I'm Bridget Bunny; this is Dagger Duck, Paula Hayes, Nology & Chocola. They're called Chao," Bridget soon explained about the chao & the Chaos Emeralds,

"Stella, did you see where they were going?"

"They said something about finding the rest of the gang,"

"Alright; let's get going,"

"Sorry Bridget, I didn't see which way they went,"

"Let's just start searching," the 6 friends then left.

* * *

><p>Tech, Rip, &amp; Luthor continued their search, stopping occasionally to train. The 3 friends suddenly felt an earthquake; Tech noticed the ground cracking.<p>

"Guys," the land started to split; once the quake stopped, Rip & Luthor found themselves looking at a large mountain.

* * *

><p>"It's okay guys, unless there's another earthquake," Bridget &amp; Paula glared out,<p>

"Thanks Dagger, I feel so much better," the bunny exclaimed sarcastically,

"Sorry," the duck exclaimed as he held his belly,

"I'm getting hungry; how 'bout you guys?"

"You know, maybe we should break for lunch," Paula looked at her watch,

"It's almost noon,"

"Perfect; Knuckles, Tech, & I love to eat lunch at noon,"

"Come on, I know a place we can go," Paula exclaimed as she led the group away.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Coyote," Tech turned &amp; saw a purple &amp; white skunk with hazel eyes wearing a French dress &amp; French shoes;<p>

"Oh, hello,"

"What are you doing around here?"

"I'm just looking for my friends, my name's Tech E. Coyote but I'm sometimes called Nature,"

"I am Millie Le Pew; I can help you look for your friends,"

"Thanks Millie," Millie & Tech then left to find Rip & Luthor.

* * *

><p>Rip &amp; Luthor tried to find Tech,<p>

"Are you guys lost?" They turned & saw a brown & white pussycat with silver eyes wearing a French dress & French shoes;

"Actually, we're looking for our friend," Rip exclaimed,

"Yeah, we got separated from him when the earthquake hit." The cat frowned,

"I'm not doing anything so I'll help you guys out," they thanked the cat & continued their search.

* * *

><p>Tech &amp; Millie continued their search but the coyote suddenly stopped when his left ear started to twitch; he smiled,<p>

"Come on, Millie," the coyote led the purple skunk to the park, where Rip & Luthor sat on a bench with the cat, resting.

"Rip, Luthor," Tech exclaimed, Millie gasped,

"Paprika," the cat turned to her,

"Millie," the cat raced up & hugged her; Tech looked over,

"Millie,"

"Oh yeah, this is Tech E. Coyote but he's sometimes called Nature,"

"I'm Paprika Pussycat; Millie & I see each other as sisters,"

"That's cool, I'm Rip Runner,"

"My name is Luthor Coyote,"

"Now what?"

"We haveta find our other friends,"

"Okay, let's go," Millie exclaimed before they all left.

* * *

><p>Bridget's group sat at a big table in a pizza parlor; they suddenly heard the door opening so Nology &amp; Chocola flew up to take a look,<p>

"Who is it?" Dagger never got an answer because the 2 chao sped to the door; Bridget looked over & saw Tech & Rip with Luthor, Millie, & Paprika,

"How'd you guys find us so fast?" The 5 friends walked over & sat down at the table,

"We were at the park & Millie was getting hungry," the skunk blushed with embarrassment; Bridget smiled,

"Dagger was hungry too,"

"How'd you guys meet Paula & Stella?" Bridget, Dagger, & the chao took turns explaining; Tech & Rip then explained how they met up with Luthor & the girls. They soon got a pepperoni pizza & a cheese pizza; Tech & Bridget explained what they had liked about getting cheese pizza,

"Oh gross, gumdrop pizza?"

"Hey, it tastes great; best part is…it goes great together with pepperoni pizza," Tech stated; Luthor used his powers to put gumdrops on the cheese pizza & everyone enjoyed their lunch.


	6. Elemental powers

The gang woke up to another day,

"Hey, today's the anniversary of the meteor,"

"So it is,"

"Happy meteor anniversary,"

"Same here," Paula exclaimed; they suddenly heard screaming & looked up to see a meteor shower. Tech noticed someone trying to avoid the rocks; it was in fact a 9-tailed cheetah with green eyes & bird wings coming out of his back wearing a gray shirt, gray pants, a green tailring on each tail, & gray shoes. Tech sped forward & saved the cheetah; the coyote stopped near the team with the cheetah,

"Are you okay, Prince Lake?"

"Yes,-thank-you;-how-do-you-know-my-name?"

"I'm a friend of your brother, Knuckles; my name is Tech E. Coyote," the golden-yellow hybrid smiled,

"Well,-if-Knuckles-allows-you-to-call-him-by-his-name-then-I don't-see-why-you-can't-do-the-same-for-me," Tech smiled at the hybrid; Bridget walked over & hugged the hybrid,

"My name is Bridget Bunny; this is Paula Hayes, Dagger Duck, Stella Stork, Rip Runner, Luthor Coyote, Millie Le Pew, Paprika Pussycat, Nology the Chao, & Chocola the Chao,"

"They-are-cute-chao," Nology thanked him & Rip looked at the hybrid,

"What are you doing here all alone, Lake?"

"Cable,-Honeydew,-&-Charcoal-have-been-taken-hostage-&-I-was-going-to-rescue-them,"

"After what happened, I don't think you can handle it on your own but Nology & I will go ahead & rescue them for you," Tech exclaimed; he suddenly heard Rip speaking,

"Chocola & I will go too; we're up to the challenge,"

"Not to mention, you'll need Rip to help you prove Knux's message," Bridget pointed out, causing Lake to be confused,

"Knux's-message?"

"Yes, Knux's message was for both you & Cable; he said that not all coyotes & chameleons are heartless killers," Lake knew where this was going,

"Let-me-guess,-Knuckles-has-a-chameleon-friend,"

"Well, yeah Espio's a chameleon; but he's also a good friend,"

"Okay,-I'll-give-him-a-chance," Tech smiled,

"Thanks Lake, know where we can start looking?"

"Well,-all-I-know-is-that-they-were-all-taken-into-space," Rip & Tech nodded; the 4 friends flew away while the rest of the gang escorted Lake back home.

* * *

><p>Rip, Chocola, Tech, &amp; Nology searched throughout space; Tech suddenly stopped,<p>

"I found their locations, follow me," the coyote led them to a planet where everything as green,

"A planet of vegetation,"

"Reminds me of that 1 planet where we had to search for Charmy," Tech mumbled; they flew around & saw a statue that looked like it was made of stone. They flew down to the statue & landed near it; Tech reached out to touch it but once his fingertips were only 2 inches away from it, he felt a bit of energy pulse through the statue. They stood back as the statue shook violently before the stone broke to reveal a 9-tailed Siamese cat with bird wings coming out of her back wearing a golden-yellow tank-top, golden-yellow bell-bottoms, a blue tailring on each tail, & golden-yellow go-go boots,

"Thank-you-both-for-rescuing-me,"

"Well, actually; all I did was almost touch the stone,"

"That's-how-we-are-released-from-our-stoney-prisons;-I'm-sure-you-2-have-met-my-brother,-Lake," Tech smiled,

"Well, yeah; not to mention, I'm a friend of Knuckles," the cream & chocolate hybrid gasped,

"Is-Knuckles-alright?"

"Of course, he even gave me a few gifts," Nology appeared & Tech created a ball of ice in his hand,

"Why,-that's-excellent-news-&-as-a-token-of-my-graditude-for-your-valiantness," she placed her hand on Tech's forehead & shut her eyes; Tech closed his eyes & energy pulsed through his body. When he opened his eyes, he held out his hands & a few vines slithered over, tossing Tech & Rip into the air before catching them; the vines then set the 2 friends down on their feet; Tech looked at the hybrid,

"Thank you, Honeydew," Rip looked at the coyote,

"Who's next?"

"Charcoal," Tech answered as Honeydew flew off, heading for home; the 4 friends flew to another planet. This planet contained a volcano; Rip wasn't happy,

"Well, this looks like a real hot spot,"

"There she is," Tech exclaimed while pointing to a statue on the top; Rip noticed it,

"I ain't goin' up there,"

"Alright, just get ready to leave," Rip nodded & flew up into the sky, waiting for Tech & Nology with Chocola on his head; Tech & Nology flew up to the top of the volcano. The coyote touched the stone & it rattled before breaking & releasing a black female version of Knuckles with pumpkin-orange eyes wearing red bell-bottoms, a red tube-top, a mood ring, red go-go boots, & a pumpkin-orange tail ring on each tail.

"Thank-you-for-releasing-me," she exclaimed before she grabbed his shirt & pulled him into a kiss; the coyote felt energy pulsing through his body before Charcoal broke the kiss & flew away. Tech felt his lips; Rip flew over to him,

"Dude, did she just kiss you?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess the last 1 is Cable, right?"

"Yes," they then left & flew to another planet; this planet was flooded,

"Cable is underwater," they dove into the water & swam to a stone statue; Rip touched the statue & it violently shook before it broke & released a 9-tailed gray fox with red eyes & bird wings coming out of his back wearing a cream shirt, chocolate shoes, a red tailring on each tail, & cream & chocolate pants. The gray hybrid smiled at the both of them,

"Thank-you-both,"

"We couldn't have rescued you without Tech," Cable placed his hand on Tech's forehead; the coyote felt energy pulsing through his body before Cable removed his hand & they all flew off the planet. They arrived at a hidden castle where they met back up with Lake, Charcoal, Honeydew, & the gang; they also saw a lioness with red eyes wearing royal clothing & a gold crown as well as a roadrunner with blue eyes wearing royal clothing & a gold crown,

"There's Tech," the lioness walked over & hugged the coyote,

"Thank you, Tech; for saving all 4 of my darlings & letting us know about Knuckles," Tech blushed a bit,

"I just wanna be sure Knuckles is happy,"

"I'm-sure-he'll-be-so-excited-that-you-were-really-thinking-about-him-by-protecting-us," the roadrunner added; Bridget frowned,

"Nature, we just heard the Loonatics going into space,"

"You know, I had caught another location while Rip & I were looking for the royals; I wanna check it out," everyone nodded as they said goodbye to the royal family & went into space,

"Where is it?" Paula asked; Luthor looked at her,

"Paula, go easy on him; he did rescue a royal family,"

"I got it," the brown coyote interrupted before he led everyone to a large red spaceship,

"Nature, I don't like the looks of that craft," Millie exclaimed; Tech blinked,

"I'm goin' in," the coyote disappeared in a flash of light with Bridget smirking,

"Chaos Control."

* * *

><p>The coyote appeared in a flash of light near a man with purple hair on 1 side of his head, complete with a white highlight; the other side of his head was metal &amp; he had a purple goatee. The man turned to the coyote, his glowing eye was full of hatred &amp; evil,<p>

"Who are you & how did you get in here?" Tech looked the man over,

"You remind me of Zadavia,"

"So, you know my sister,"

"Zadavia's your sister? Sweet mother of Chaos; man what a life: first, I get superpowers from a meteor; then, I get sent into the past; next, I get 2 collars clamped around my neck; & now, I met Zadavia's brother. This isn't how I wanted my life to turn out," something suddenly dawned on the coyote,

"Hey, what happened to your head?"

"I see that Zadavia hasn't told you," Tech shook his head; the man sighed,

"Well, Zadavia & I hail from the planet: Freleng; it's over 600 parsecs from your own galaxy. We were born into the royal family; Zadavia & I were groomed to rule Freleng together but I choose to conquer other planets. Zadavia had the high council on her side; I wouldn't let the rule of law stand in my way; I kidnapped the high council & went after my sister, fearing that she would lead a revolt against me. I wouldn't rest until she was under my control; when she was getting away, I was caught in the heat of her ship's exhaust. Zadavia used 1 of the wormhole generators to escape to Acmetropolis; I was able to find her using my ship's scanners & sent the meteor to destroy Acmetropolis but Zadavia was able to slow down the meteor & save Acmetropolis but the impact caused something to happen,"

"Yeah it caused something to happen; it gave the Loonatics, me, & some of my other friends our superpowers,"

"I see, are you alright?"

"My teeth are driving me crazy for some reason," the man felt sorry for the coyote,

"Let me see," Tech opened his mouth; the man looked in,

"I see the problem," he stuck his hand in the coyote's mouth. He took out his hand & revealed that a piece of curium was lodged into the coyote's teeth; Tech sighed,

"Eggman,"

"Nature," they turned & saw the others; Bridget noticed the curium,

"What happened?" Tech explained everything about the man & the gang was shocked,

"He's Zadavia's brother?"

"Yes, my name is Optimatus; I apologize about the meteor," Millie shook her head,

"I thank you for the meteor,"

"So do we," everyone exclaimed in unison; Tech smiled,

"Optimatus, you can stick with us; we plan on being the backup team for the Loonatics,"

"I don't know,"

"Zadavia's the boss of the Loonatics," Bridget added,

"You can be our boss," Optimatus smiled,

"Sounds like a plan to me," they all introduced themselves to their new boss as the ship headed for the planet. Rip smiled,

"Should we start training?" Optimatus nodded,

"Good idea, Rip; we'll probably be training a lot before meeting Zadavia & the Loonatics," Tech nodded in agreement; they began their training & Optimatus was impressed by their powers,

"I never thought that meteor could give you all superpowers,"

"Hey Nature, what was the whole thing with the hand on the head?" Tech smirked & tossed a fireball at Bridget; she hit it with her hammer, causing it to burn away,

"Elemental powers & his old powers, what a combo."


End file.
